Back to the Basics
by TheOrangeBakaRanger aka Naruto
Summary: What if Naruto graduated, thus never stealing the Forbidden Scroll and learning the Kage Bunshin no jutsu? He will encounter much pain and suffering along the way, but eventually, he will prove his worth to everyone, one way or another. Nonyaoi.


**A/N:** Well, here's a new story for all of you to enjoy. Basically, it explores Naruto's ninja career had he graduated, thus never stealing the Forbidden Scroll and learning the Kage Bunshin no jutsu. He will encounter much pain and suffering along the way, but eventually, he will prove his worth to everyone, one way or another.

As a by-product of not stealing the Forbidden Scroll, he hasn't actually learned of Kyuubi either, so for all intents and purposes, he believes himself to be just another regular ninja, even if that isn't necessarily true.

Just a heads up, this is going to be an AU story, or in other words, an Alternate Universe story. So, although I will follow most of the arcs, such as Wave and the chuunin exams, they may occur differently to what you saw in the anime or read in the manga. If it didn't, this wouldn't be fanfiction. And yes, the characters will be acting somewhat differently, as is expected of them since they will be facing different challenges and situations, but not differently enough to constitute OOC, which is also known as Out Of Character. And finally, there won't be any OC (Original Characters) so far as I can tell, since I haven't bothered to make any up. If any of you are worried about pairings, if there is one, it definitely won't be yaoi (the reason for this is on my profile), and will in fact most likely be with a girl around Naruto's age.

On to the legend:

"Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!" – spoken out loud.

_Pft, you better enjoy reading this story, you unthankful little…_ – individual thoughts.

**Pay no attention to my…er, some random person's thoughts above…** – I don't know yet, but I like keeping my options open (I'll think of a use for bold words eventually).

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Naruto-verse, only my independently thought up plot, and I am not seeking to make a profit on this truly profit-worthy masterpiece (donations are more than welcome…).

* * *

To a majority of the inhabitants residing in the hidden leaf village, today seemed just like any other day. The weather was fair, several clouds gracing the morning sky, and a gentle breeze blowing about. Civilians and ninja made their way throughout the steadily crowding streets, the latter sometimes taking to the rooftops in an attempt to avoid the morning rush. Merchants selling their goods could be heard haggling prices with their customers.

However, in another part of Konoha, this day was anything but ordinary. To the students attending the ninja academy, this day was one of the most influential days in their ninja careers. Today was the day of the graduation exams. If they passed, they would be promoted to genin rank and become active ninja of their village.

The classroom was buzzing with sound as students spoke quietly amongst themselves, wondering what the exam would entail. Some were excited, others anxious, and a few even indifferent. However, out of all the students present, one individual in particular was dreading the upcoming test.

Uzumaki Naruto, labeled as the dead-last of this year's class, was slouched forward in his seat, cradling his head in both hands, frantically trying to calm his nerves. "Oh man, what am I going to do if Iruka-sensei tests us on the bunshin no jutsu? I can't do it, that's my worst technique. I'm going to fail to graduate again. Ugh."

The sound of a book slamming down on the table in the front of the room quieted the class down, and effectively served to silence the young blonde's musings. Iruka stood behind the table, and looked over his class. "It's time for the graduation exam. You will be tested on the bunshin no jutsu. When you are called, please come to the next room." With that said, Iruka called the first student over and the two made their way to the other room.

The class was quickly consumed in a wave of noise once more as students continued their previously interrupted conversations with one another. Every couple of minutes, a student's name would be called, and they would hurry over to the testing room.

Naruto continued sitting in the same position he had been, trembling with worry. "Damn, this is not happening. Out of all the stuff Iruka-sensei could have tested us on, he had to make it the bunshin no jutsu. What am I going to do? I can't fail a third time."

"Uzumaki Naruto." The terrified genin-hopeful was stirred from his thoughts once again after hearing Iruka call his name. He walked into the next room and stood in front of Iruka, his teacher, and Mizuki, the teacher's aid.

In a tone that hinted towards the repetitiveness of the words spoken, Iruka explained the exam's criteria to Naruto, obviously having issued the exact same statement to all of the previously tested students. "Okay, all you have to do to graduate is create three bunshin." With a sigh, he continued, "Whenever you're ready."

With an audible gulp, Naruto moved his hands into the appropriate hand-seal. Taking a moment to channel his chakra, the boy yelled out the name of the technique.

"Bunshin no jutsu!"

Promptly, the young genin-hopeful and a fairly large area around him was enshrouded in a plume of smoke. Once the smoke cleared, everyone in the room looked behind Naruto to find two chalk-white, sickly looking clones lying on the floor to his left, and a final, almost completely insubstantial clone floating in the air to the boy's right.

Naruto could practically hear the word before it left Iruka-sensei's mouth. "FAIL!!!" Suffice it to say, Naruto was devastated. He had hoped that perhaps his technique would work this time, but alas, luck was not on his side. He slowly lowered his head in shame as he turned to leave the room.

He stopped mid-step as he heard Mizuki-sensei speak. "This is his third time taking the exam, and he did technically create the required number of clones…we could let him pass…." With those words, Naruto's hopes soared to new heights. Maybe he would pass after all. _Thank you so much Mizuki-sensei, you're the best!_

What Naruto, as well as Iruka, didn't know was that Mizuki was not acting out of the kindness of his heart. In fact, the only reason Mizuki even mentioned such a preposterous course of action was because of his complete faith in Iruka's denial of it, thus further burying Naruto in depression, making him all the more vulnerable to the plotting ninja's manipulation.

And, in some distant, alternate-reality, perhaps it would have worked just as Mizuki had expected, changing the very course of Naruto's future. But, sadly for Mizuki, his carefully laid-out plans would be completely destroyed by one man's understanding and compassion for the boy standing in front of them with such a hopeful expression on his face.

Looking at the child, no, the young man, standing before him, knowing that his decision would ultimately make or break the genin-hopeful's dreams and future, Iruka couldn't help but pause in his decision.

On one hand, he knew that Naruto shouldn't be allowed to pass. The clones, if they could even be called that, what with their utterly poor imitation of their creator, would be useless to Naruto on the field. Although they would definitely be efficient in distracting an enemy, if only by causing said enemy to laugh uproariously, they would not be able to fool anyone into thinking they were the real ninja.

However, on the other hand, would holding Naruto back from advancing really be beneficial to him? Would another year at the academy help him gain a better grasp of the technique, or would it be a further waste of his as well as the faculties' time? On top of that, would Naruto even want to continue as a ninja after so many failures, or would he fall into depression, deeming his goal of becoming the Hokage unattainable?

No! Iruka couldn't, wouldn't, do that to Naruto. He would never forgive himself for denying the genin-hopeful his dreams. He knew what it was like; not having a single individual believe in you or your ambitions. He knew all too well what kind of pain and suffering such an existence led to. After all, he knew what it was like to be an orphan, a loner, a class clown, but above all, an individual that was completely and utterly unwanted by anyone.

But, where he had no one to help him, to guide him, and to look out for him, Iruka would make sure that Naruto would at least be allowed such often overlooked, yet crucial benefits. With that in mind, Iruka made his choice, and in doing so, changed Naruto's life and ninja career, for better or for worse.

Once again focusing on a fidgeting Naruto, he couldn't help but let a proud smile settle on his face as he spoke his next words. "You know what? You're right, Mizuki, he did create three bunshin just as I had asked."

As Mizuki's eyes widened in shock and horror at what the man was alluding to, Iruka continued speaking while reaching down to grab a hitai-ate from the table. "Although they weren't the best example of what a bunshin no jutsu should look like, I know you tried your best. Continue working hard, never give up, and someday, you will achieve your dream."

With that, he tossed the hitai-ate to a stunned and utterly dumbfounded Naruto as his little speech came to a close. "Congratulations! You graduate! From this day forth, you are officially a genin of Konohagakure."

As Naruto stared at the leaf symbol engraved in his brand new forehead protector in a daze, Iruka got up out of his seat behind the examiners' table and walked over to the stunned boy. Placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder, effectively gaining his attention, Iruka said the four words that the boy had dreamt of hearing for as long as he could remember.

"I'm proud of you."

Attempting to hold the tears back with all of his might, Naruto leapt at the surprised instructor, toppling them both over and onto the floor, where he proceeded to give the man as strong a hug as he possibly could, all the while shouting out in his excitement, "thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Happy to have aided the boy in his first steps to attaining his dream, Iruka gave a sincere hug back. After several moments, falling back into his instructor mindset, Iruka decided upon informing Naruto of the long and difficult path that awaited him now that he was a genin.

Well, maybe that could wait for a little while longer, at least until the rest of the students were tested. With that thought, Iruka made a proposition to the boy still hugging him. "How about we go get some ramen after I finish testing the rest of the class, in celebration of you passing? My treat!"

Receiving another fierce hug in return, he was met with a jubilant shout of "Iruka-sensei!" The student and teacher duo broke out into laughter; glad that at least one hurtle had been met and overcome.

They didn't even notice when Mizuki left the room, most likely in search of another failed academy student that could still help him achieve his sinister goal, all the while muttering about how he had to go and open his big, fat mouth.

* * *

**A/N:** That's it. My prologue is complete!!! Look forward to the next installment of "Back to the Basics." It should be ready fairly quickly, what with me being on winter break and mind-numbingly bored. Until then… 


End file.
